Yuuzhan Vong Remnant
Once they were a blight upon this galaxy. The soldiers of Yun Yuuzhan once held hundreds of worlds and their populations at brink of extermination, a religious cleaning of sorts. But they were defeated. Now, these force-blind terrors who once held the galaxy in an iron grip may be its salvation. Is the enemy of my enemy truly my friend? History Origins In 29 ABY the Yuuzhan Vong war came to an abrupt end with death of Onimi at the hands of the Jedi Knight Jacen Solo. The Sekot Accords were signed which formalized a peace treaty between the Galactic Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong and ordered the Yuuzhan Vong to undo the Vongforming performed on numerous worlds throughout the galaxy. However, Zonama Sekot again vanished from the known galaxy taking the majority of the Yuuzhan Vong with it and sranding the remainder on foreign worlds. The remaining Yuuzhan Vong continued to uphold their end of the treaty and reverse the Vongforming, though the work was much slower until 60 ABY when the sentient planet unexpectedly reappeared in the Unknown Regions! Then, in 65 ABY the Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance faced a major defeat at the hands of the Sith Hegemony with the death of Luke Skywalker and fall of Coruscant. But hope was not lost, for it was not long before the Grey Jedi Order, the successor state of the Galactic Alliance, a ruling body which drew no line between politics and religion, stepped out of the shadows. The Grey Jedi Order left the Sith Hegemony reeling from its resounding defeat at the Fifth Battle of Coruscant and then continued to push them from the Core Worlds. However, the Grey Jedi Order still needed allies to fight alongside them and so they turned to the most unexpected place they could find; Zonama Sekot and the Yuuzhan Vong Remnant. While the Grey Jedi Order and the remnants of the Galactic Alliance military focused on the Core Words and the Mid Rim, Warmaster Nas Kraal harassed the Sith in the Outer Rim, capturing and garrisoning a few of the frontier worlds as he went. What future does this new alliance hold? Can the Yuuzhan Vong be trusted or is a new Yuuzhan Vong Empire in the cards? Only time will tell! Disposition of Forces The appointed Warmaster has ultimate command of three Regional Oversector Armadas. These ROA's may be dispatched to defend any planet currently held by the Yuuzhan Vong Remnant or to reinforce any faction member that calls for aid. However, these Regional Oversector Armadas may not be used outside of their assigned Sector! Regional Oversectors * Oversector Alpha ** The Unknown Regions ** Wild Space * Oversector Delta ** The Inner Rim ** The Mid Rim ** The Outer Rim Territories * Oversector Omega ** The Colonies ** The Deep Core ** The Galactic Core Standardized Regional Oversector Armada Army Units (Infantry) * Yuuzhan Vong Warriors 23,674,500 (47,349 Commando Groups) Army Units (Creatures) * Fire Breathers x148,000 (2,960 Battalions) * Voxyn x444,000 (8,880 Battalions) Naval Units (Assault Craft) * Tsik Vai x40,256 (5,032 Squadrons) * Yorik Et x126,432 (10,536 Squadrons) Naval Units (Capital Ships) * A-vek Liluunu x16 * Koros Strohna x02 * Miid Ro'ik x08 Naval Units (Support Craft) * Yorik Trema x12,748 * Yorik Vec x3,524 Category:Organizations, Factions & Galactic Corporations Category:Yuuzhan Vong Remnant